


Lollipop

by PeanutsRomano



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsRomano/pseuds/PeanutsRomano
Summary: Sabrina Vincent has always wondered what it would be like to experience a first kiss after turning fourteen. So, to develop practice as an efficient kisser for preparation for a future boyfriend, she relies on certain seven greasers for help.





	1. A First Kiss with Heartbroken Ricky

_She had always beared an admiration for her brother’s close group of friends, some of them were considered platonic, and some were resonated of pure love. They were undeniably attractive, with their chiseled jawlines that were refined like a sculpture and soft eyes and distinctive personalities. A couple had been rough and rowdy, behaving like a young child, a couple were mellow and independent, and the rest were a combination of both depending on the social situation assessed. She admired how hard working they were, with their inhabited talents and dedication for completing a job hands on. They didn’t care if their hands would get grubby from the sleet black oil dripping from their cars they devoted their attention to or if they would get smeared with dirt from playing for too long. They focused on developing skills and were attentive to producing something of their own desires, rather than profiting all of their expenses like their arch rivals, the rich, snobbish kids, who would dare utter a single padded finger print near a stain. These boys knew how to have more fun and easily entertained her than anyone else. Most of all, they had been there for her, to protect her and love her like her brother had. Some of their definitions of love had been alternated, just as she had felt for them. It was either through their eyes, they viewed her as a younger sister, or as a future possible girlfriend, depending on their personality. Overall, she loved them and could never replace a loyal group of boys like them. Now blossoming at the age of fourteen, with her breasts developed at an ample size that were the aura of every young boy’s fantasy, and a set of chocolate locks that extended to her back, with hickory orbs that were shimmery like the stars in the indigo dusk of the sky, she had curiosities of her own. A specific example being:_

_What was it like to have a first kiss?_

* * *

**_1.) Ricky Pucino_ **

_Ah, Ricky Pucino. How could anyone ever forget a guy like him? Always devoted to his bike, even more than his girlfriend who had dumped him just a few weeks ago for bonding with his cherished bicycle more than her. It hadn’t been the same since, unable to look at girls and or even once his invaded thoughts processing the idea of girls. His heart was battered like the shattered glass he had purposefully busted for spitting eggs at an arrogant preppie’s window. He felt numb with a miserable pain that ached constantly, but somehow he had found himself to enjoy it. He heaved a depressed sigh as he found himself drowning into the muddy lake of the couch in the Vincent residence, sipping on a Coca-Cola bottle with his chocolate eyes hanging low. He wore a black shirt that had visibly revealed his ripped abs, as occasionally he would find himself working out in hopes of winning the affection of his girl again, who had left him for some jock. Thus, this stimulating the burning resentment for the damned jocks, possibly slightly more than those trust-fund turds._

_Somehow, through the countless reruns of All in the Family, with a specific episode of Archie Bunker spending time with his beloved daughter Gloria (a blonde dime that only reminded him of his girlfriend, with her golden locks) he remembered a specific someone he had been asked to ‘babysit.’ Searching for the remote through the rippling waves of the couch cushion, he turned it off and decided to check upon the female Vincent. It was either him, or one of the other greasers who had been asked to be watched over by Johnny Vincent, who was always fearful of someone creeping into the house and be capable of kidnapping her._

_It had happened once, but fortunately Johnny had found her and had them hovering over her like watchdogs since that angsty day._

_On the way up, he tossed the crystal bottle he had savored spotless into the trash and headed up the wooden steps. He ran a finger through his hair, which had been piled with pompade that made his hair slick. A tendril hung loose, but he didn’t care as he knew it drove his girl crazy when he had it styled with a bit of laziness._

_He descended towards the end of the hallway, standing outside of the her bedroom. Her door had been closed, but he felt the airways of the air conditioning flowing through his pant legs. It had been much desired, as it was a current hot summer’s day. For some reason, there had been much air conditioning in Sabrina’s room than any room of the house. Perhaps it was a personal thing Johnny had, as he always did have a tendency to spoil the girl every chance he could get than others._

_He knocked on her door softly, as if apprehensive to disturb her. For all he knew, she could be sleeping. But to his surprise, she had been awake._

_“It’s open!”_

_With one hand encompassing the door knob, he swung it open, only to reveal something he would not of pictured seeing._

_He always tried his best to deem his relationship with Sabrina platonic, as he saw her as a younger sister. Although with moments like these, she made it difficult to resist._

_She remained scattered on her bed, attired in a baby blue nightgown that had been spaghetti straps. It revealed her cleavage, and had been trimmed just a bit short. Framed in front of her eyes had been black rimmed reading glasses, a slight quality he found to be cute on her. As if sensing his uncomfortable reaction, she reeled her lavender soft blanket over her lap. A cerise shade mantled over his cheeks and desperately attempted to peer away._

_Sabrina smiled, knowing Ricky and his slight conservativeness with her. He couldn’t resist to at least deliver a couple daggers at her appearance, which only caused her to smile._

_She had considered him to be the most gorgeous of them all, along with Larry- or as they referred to him as for being short, Peanut._

_“Hey Ricky, what’s up?” She asked, setting her copy of Hamlet out of the way. She took her reading glasses off and set them aside her._

_“Uh, I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing, make sure you uh, safe.”  
He chuckled nervously and scratched his neck sheepishly, running another hand through his hand too. It was a perpetual habit whenever he was hesistant._

_She giggled shyly, tucking a curly strand behind her ear. “Oh, I see. I’m fine.”_

_He nodded approvingly, ready to step out so he wouldn’t have to goggle at her visible bosom.  
_

_Just as he was approaching the door, her silvery voice had interrupted him._

_“Wait, can I talk to you about something?” She began._

_’Damn, looks like I can’t dig my way outta this,’ he mused bitterly. He halted in his tracks, fixating his gaze to the golden doorknob in front of his view. He bit his upper lip to prevent himself from sneaking another dagger in for his pleasures, but remembering the enforced greaser code, he attempted to abide by it._

_“What is it Brin?” He asked, refusing to glance at her. Noticing this, she giggled shyly and clutched onto her pillow, covering her cleavage so he wasn’t uncomfortable._

_“Well come here first silly! I hid my apples, you don’t have to be shy.”_

_Shit, she knew? How in the hell does she do it? Does she just... know?_

_He was well aware she had been an intelligent kid, shining brighter outstandingly in her education compared to the other greasers. It had been something he was proud of, along with her older brother. They knew she wasn’t gunna end up working in gas stations and mechanic shops applying every spare minute of the day to a car or bike, or anything with an engine or rubber tires._

_A cerise shade mantled over his chiseled cheekbones, expanding to his sharp jawline. Gradually, he swerved in the other direction, ambling towards the female Vincent. He noticed she did indeed covered herself, which only made this a much pleasant situation for him to interact with her easier. He offered a sly chuckle, soon planting his tush on her velvety bed._

_“So, what did you want to talk about?” He asked, finally averting his gaze to hers. She clutched onto the firm cushion of her plushy marshmallow of a pillow, so creamy and fluffy in her touch, caked with the burgundy icing of the cover. At first she peered away, growing shy in front of the attractive boy in front of her._

_“What’s it like to... kiss someone?” She asked._

_The sixteen year old Ricky had been flustered, unsure of how to answer that. He presumed her to be too young, despite the two year age difference between them. They were close in age, but somehow he always considered her to be his best friend’s baby sister. An angelic baby sister as acclaimed by Johnny himself on variant occasions, someone who needed to be treated with delicacy regardless of her age. She was vulnerable, a young woman in a world full of narcissism and pessimism. With violence erupting like the volcano, gurgling and spewing out fiery bubbles of the lava stream, chromatic primarily in the reds and oranges. She truly did needed to be treated with precaution, as she didn’t deserve to get hurt. The world was frightening, a dangerous place that Johnny Vincent even endorsed the idea to her, and he had been canonically braver than anyone who trespasses the land with each sauntering footstep. He needed to be careful, as the subject of the conversation she had made was impending due to it’s guidelines._

_He approached the conversation with as much mindfulness as he possibly could, stimulating it with a clearing of his throat. “It depends if you truly love the person, or want to start something. It can also be platonic, such as a friendly kiss on the cheek or whatever. It can go in any way, it can either be sensational, like something so magical.”_

_She cocked her head to the side and knitted her eyebrows, sparked with intense curiosity._

_”How do you know if it’s magical?”_

_”You get this heavy feeling in your chest. You heart is racing, and you feel all tingly inside, it’s kind of like a witch with casting a spell sorta.”_

_“Oh,” she nodded, comprehending it all, “what happens if you don’t like the kiss?”_

_Ricky chuckled. “Well, that’s another story. Then it’s not magical, something simply isn’t kindled, and you often discover that you don’t intend on kissing that specific person again. Ever.”_

_“Have you ever had a first kiss Ricky?” She inquired, although the answer had only been obvious. She wanted to know the experience, as she was craving the essence of it. It felt like an obsessed necessity, as if she needed it and depended on it for life._

_Remembering elementary school, when he had shared a kiss but only as a dare with some nerdy girl who didn’t even brush her teeth. He cringed at the repulsive thought of it, content that he redeemed himself by discovering his girl, entangling in the whirl of first kisses with her._

_“Yeah, I did.” He answered, offering a sly smile, although saddened by the thought of his girl, he had suddenly felt grateful for the female Vincent to have brought it up. It somehow made it okay to think of her thanks to Sabrina, and for the first time ever, he didn’t begin to whither a single crystal tear. Not even once._

_“Was it magical?” She asked, which only made_ _him find her curiosity adorable._

_Processing the soft, red coated texture of her lips, some of it being smudged as their lips locked, his smile didn’t cease to expand. “Yeah, it was magical, I consider it to be the best first kiss I’ve ever had.”_

_“Was it with your girl?”_

_He nodded slowly. “Yes it was.”_

_The two were struck with silence, both thinking of the pivotal subject of kisses, relationships, and the exploration to love. It was an expedition, as their curiosities were only discoveries, both pondering and musing of what it was like to be kissed. Ricky had been in the same boat Sabrina was, only instead it had been with his older brother, Rusty._

_“Hey Ricky,” she began, a strand of hair hanging loose in front of her eyes, “I’ve never had a first kiss, would you consider being mine? So I know what the experience is like?”_

_He peered away from her apprehensively, as the greaser code was glued to his mind. “I don’t know about that Brin.”_

_“Please Rick, I wanna know what it’s like, how it feels. I always wanted to experience one. Who knows if I’ll be able to experience one.”_

_”Brin-“_

_She crosses her arms, pouting her lips which had been an appealing look for her with her lazy curls revolving around her shoulders, and now her cleavage was revealing again._

_“It’s not fair, all the other girls in my grade have kissed someone, even Beatrice with hers had been Bucky.”_

_Her face reddened, puncturing into a frown. Tears began to drip, almost ready to cry. Resenting it when girls cried, especially the female Vincent, Ricky found himself caving in._

_“Alright, we can kiss Brin,” he assured, insisting to so he wouldn’t have to see her cry. Plus, if Johnny would of seen her cry, he would of kicked his ass as he would of been the only person capable of doing so._

_Her hickory orbs of melancholy exchanged with his dark pupils, taking in the essence of his handsome features. Adorned with rosy cheeks, a smile lingered to her lips, flustered at the thought of the sexy, alluring Ricky Pucino kissing her._

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah,” he murmured, surveying the scene first. The door had been closed, and darting to the clock, it revealed to be 10:35. Johnny wouldn’t get here for another hour._

_“So, how do we kiss? Do I close my eyes? What do I do?”_

_He sniggered quietly at her quirky behavior and shook his head lightly._

_“Relax, Brin, that’s another thing you should do, is to try and relax. I’m gunna lean in, and you should probably close your eyes to be susceptible to relaxation.”_

_She applied the methods of breathing meditation to alleviate her accentuating anxiety,her heart pounding uncontrollably at a faster rate. They situated themselves with the proper adjustments so they were comfortable enough at the desired need. Steady, Ricky exhaled a deep breath, pacing himself prior to kissing her. She remained still, awaiting to be kissed by the charming boy beside her. When he drew closer, she closed her eyes, her eyelashes brushing against the highlights of her cheeks. She sensed he was near to kissing her when his lips lingered against hers, with a hand maneuvering towards her lap. She leaned closer, their lips now in collision. Her heart was beating faster, like a train zooming across the tracks to it’s destination._

_He had tasted a fruity flavored lip balm, which satisfied his taste. The tropical paradise was sweet and bright, just like she had been. A beautiful girl who’s smile shined with delight, who’s personality glowed with effervescence. Who could manage to easily sweep people off their feet like an ocean breeze, a wide, rippling tide flowing towards their way._

_With the palm of his hand, he cupped one of her cheeks. The other roamed each seam of her dress, trailing through each possible wrinkle. She timidly extended an arm around Ricky’s waist, with the other elevating to his chest. Her hand maneuvered to his shirt, tracing the outlines of his beginning abs. Wanting to deepen the kiss, he shifted towards her where he gently pressed her against her bed. His hand traveled to her thigh, stroking her smooth skin which had been as soft as the velvety fabric of her comforter. With his other hand, he suppled through her nourished curls, enjoying the luscious touch to it. It reminded him of his ex, as she too had curls she managed to take care of, only instead she had been golden blonde in._

_She smelled Ricky, inhaling the oddly satisfying aroma of oil, cigarettes, ggrease pompade, and a musky cologne that drove her wild. It lingered through her nostrils and suddenly became a scent she couldn’t resist. It tamed her like a endangered animal, his scent distinctive and pleasant. She found it to mollify her, allowing her to find serenity in the moment. As for him, all he could smell was her feminine lotion and a honey sweet perfume, which too had been satisfying for him._

_To gain breaths, they would pause at times in each hindering kiss. It had been a long peck, but it was one of the best damn pecks they ever did experience._

_”Yo Rick! I’m home! Where ya at?”_

_Shit!_

_Frantic and remembering the endorsed greaser code that restricted him from committing such actions such as this, he hopped off of her and ran to the door._

_“I’m in the bathroom!” He lied, his hands jiggling on the door knob as he was struggling to exit. He swung it open and scrambled into the bathroom, which fortunately for him, it had been right next to her bedroom. In the mirror, he took a comb and fixed his hair, making sure it wasn’t ruffled or not revealing any signs of his makeout session with Sabrina._

_"Well hurry up! I wanna talk."_

_He fixed his shirt by flattening it and ran out the door, scurrying down the steps. Johnny had brought home a box of pizza from the parlor in town. His grey uniform had been smudged with grubby oil stains, with sticky mud coating his black boots. He ripped off his gloves and set them lazily aside the box on the counter. Hearing the_ _footsteps from his friend who ambled towards him, he offered a grin._

_"Hey Ricky! What's up?" He asked casually._

_He returned with an anxious smile, fretful Johnny would find out what had just occurred. "Nothin' much, just had to fix my hair so it was slick."_

_"It's already slick enough my friend," he assured._

_"So what did you guys do while I was gone?"_

_He became flustered, trying to hide the evident blush mantling over his cheeks. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, unable to respond. Seeing how the alpha of the pack was intimidating him, with how dominant he had been over them, he mustered up a quick response to his expectations. He never wanted to stimulate aggression from Johnny to him, as he had been a loyal friend. He could never betray him, as he prioritized his friendship with Johnny over everything. He had always been there when he was in need, and out of all the other greasers, he had assisted in helping him with his breakup. These two connected on a deeper level with how they had relationship issues. Love wasn't the most pleasant outcome. It could sometimes be a dangerous thing, the opposite of a remedy. Few people have believed it, but love hurt. Tragically, painful like a scarred or battered wound stitched on someone's flesh. It could be as toxic as a poisonous gas._

_”Ah, nothing much, we kind of just chilled. Sabrina was focused on reading.”_

_Johnny rolled his eyes playfully. Only Sabrina Giovanna Vincent would be capable of reading, with her hickory orbs woven to her book like it was her best friend. Sure, she has best friends, like the gang and Beatrice and Normani Williams, the younger sister of his buddy Norton, another member of the gang, but he had noticed how she seemed to share a special connection with each book she read. Not that he didn’t complain though, anything with literature would only evoke her to value her learning and education. He wanted her to learn, because for him, he had been the complete opposite. He could give two shits about School if he wanted, apart from his shop courses which he considered to be relevant to him as it taught a man to fend for himself._

_“For a minute there it sounded as if something more had happened, from how shaky you are, but that’s just you Rick. If something did happen, I would of had to kick your ass!” He teased, ending in snickers._

_Ricky laughed nervously. “No man, nothing happened. Also, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s with the pizza?”_

_”It’s Saturday night, got home a little bit early, so I figured maybe Sabrina would wanna maybe watch a movie or somethin’ if she’s up for it. But I see she’s has a date with her book.”_

_The sound of faint footsteps, as if someone had been only on the tip of the pads of their toes, grasped the boy’s attention. Once he had saw her, he immediately peered away from her, darting his gaze over to the pizza box. Instead of just wearing her nightgown, she had worn a robe over it, as knowing Johnny wouldn’t of accepted her only wearing a revealing nightgown in front of the boys. Any boy in particular for that matter._

_”Hey kid!” Johnny greeted, swooping in to give her a hug._

_She giggled and embraced the hug, enjoying the small moment with her brother. The two pulled away so they could focus on conversing._

_“You are home early.” She observed._

_”Yeah, my boss let me off early. He wanted to close up shop because he wanted to spend time with his wife, no biggie, I would of been the same. So I figured, it’s still a little early, it’s Saturday, and maybe we could watch a movie together?”_

_She smiled. “Sure, I’d love to.”_

_He resonated the gesture, coiling an arm around his sister’s shoulder. He reeled her into a side hug, soon pecking her on her forehead. He looked over to Ricky, who had remained there, awkward and not even daring to shift the slightest movement. His hands were in his pants pockets, with his thumbs tucked out._

_“Hey Rick, wanna stay and watch a movie with us?”_

_He shook his head, ready to saunter towards the door. “Nah, I kinda wanna go home. I’m tired, so I wanna go get some shut eye and sleep.”_

_“Alright, bye Rick.”_

 


	2. Vance: the Makeout Master

**_2.) Vance Medici_ **

_Vance Medici ran his fingers through his auburn hair, soothing himself from the essence of each luscious tendril. Smeared with a coated shine from the pompade, he smiled in the bathroom mirror in approval. Now his hair was finer than ever, living to the fullest. Damn, could he get anymore attractive?_

_Content with his appearance, with his regular school uniform which consisted of a royal blue sweater vest and tattered grey slacks, he sported his coal leather jacket and slipped it on. It fitted him accordingly, as if the jacket itself had been created just for him. He concluded his daily visit with the bathroom mirror, which was aging and had been imprinted with stains since this house was older. Like the other houses of the greasers located in New Coventry, which were mostly carved from bricks stored in layers, variant in hues from crimson to stone bricks, some of it broken at the seams. Mold was decaying from the ceilings in odd patterns, some were in an array and almost splattered on like elliptical galaxies spawning at dusk. Wood was the weakest appliance in the house, with one roughened throttle it was permanently damaged unless repaired. They had television, but it wasn’t the high quality ones everyone was managing to get, and unlike the preppies and fortunate kids who were able to stream over hundreds of channels. The greasers had antennas, and were lucky enough if they were able to stream twenty._

_After planting light goodbye kisses on each cheek of his six sisters, which a set of twins had been fighting of pneumonia for months, the short greaser was out the door in a flash. He heaved a disappointed sigh as his father was no where to be found, nor his mother. Knowing them, they were probably out hitting the bottle at the bar again, coming home and behaving like ludicrous, drunken idiots. They were irresponsible and couldn’t even attend to their own children, not even their ill daughters. He frowned as he shuffled his hands into the pockets of his jacket, burying his hands into the caves of empty, battered threads. He tried not to trip accidentally on the cracked, concrete pavement of the sidewalk as he ambled his way to the tenements, and a couple of times he hopped over the emerald glass pieces that had been shattered intentionally thanks to some of the homeless residents who savoured alcohol vigorously as if their life depended on it. Fortunately enough, the tenements, the established dwelling that had been obviously painted with impoverished features as it was evidential from dilapidated it was. Shabby it had been, with the ebbing of color in the rotten stones of the building. Stacked with multiple rooms, measuring to a total of three stories. Each room was insanitary, with ugly yellow flexen couches that had been ratty and the springs were broken so not much comfort was added. Twin sized beds were scattered randomly, and every time Vance was loafing around the dwelling with his friends, they were running around free with no adult supervision. It felt like an orphanage of some sort, just lacking the presence of adults to instruct whatever they did or said. He was on the boulevard of broken dreams, as the greasers were too poor or struggling to more with their lives._

_When he crawled into the small window that was their definite entrance of the tenements, (the door was difficult to toggle with from both the outside and inside of it) he landed inside with a thump against the grubby tiles. With what it appeared to be a kitchen, or at least he assumed, he noticed the tangled cobwebs that were spawning families of spiders uncontrollably. He used to have immense arachnophobia to the point he’d panic at the single thought and mention of a spider. However, since he had spent most of his life at the tenements, exceeding many extensive nights with girls he’d tag along with him, he adjusted to the daunting invitation of the eight-legged, hairy crawlers and grew out of it. Despite the cons of this insanitary dwelling, which had been infested with germs enough to make him sick like his twin sisters Carina and Cecilia, he sometimes preferred this place than his. He undeniably loved his sisters, he truly did, but oddly in a gruesome building like this, he’d considered it to be his home sweet home. His dad wouldn’t jab at him, drunken, and he wouldn’t hear the constant slurring of his mother he couldn’t quite interpret. They were bad news, bringing him and his siblings nothing but bad news since the day he was born. Out of the greaser clan, he had struggled; a lot. He hadn’t found the time to work, and lacked the concentration to work. Although he loved working on cars and bikes, and intended to take his dad’s motorcycle when he kicked the pedal, it was hard to commit to a job just as well as a relationship. Many of the girls he’d brought with him were one night stands for the most part. Perhaps in this dull life he loathed to exist in, he’d eventually discover peace along his path._

_One of the things that did keep him going, allowing him to commit to was his hair. Even other people’s hairs, such as Sabrina Vincent and his sisters at home. He loved hair, just all of the alternate styles you could assemble, the colors you could dye, and render it so creatively. He personally preferred toying with longer hair, seeing there was more to gander with. He always saw hairstyling as an exploration, being able to dispense his beloved talent._

_As he carefully made his way to the top of the tenements, cautious not to slip into random holes, he hollered at the top of his lungs._

_“Yo Johnny! Peanut, Rick, Left, anyone here?”_

_“Vance?” A female voiced called, at first indistinguishable._

_He raised an eyebrow. “Lola is that you?”_

_“No! It’s me, Sabrina!”_

_He resumed his way upstairs, still cautious along his expedition. He entered a room where a kitchen, dining room, living room, and bedroom were combined together. This was the much cleaner portion of the residence, and although it oozed scabs of mold all over the ceilings, dusted more cobwebs, and had been more susceptible to damage, it was the decent part of the tenements. Cushioned upon the couch had been the female Vincent, twirling a chocolate strand of hair out of boredom. She was attired suitably in her regular school uniform as well, coordinating with the greasers with the emblematic fashion of cerulean and leather, the black and blue shades just like they treated their rivals._

_Vance offered a content smile, his hazel orbs glimmery from the reflection of the window light adorning the decrepit room. “Hey Sabrina, how are things buzzin’ cousin?”_

_Sabrina recriprocated with the stars of her pearly whites of her own._

_“Things are going okay, are you alright? You seem down.”_

_Vance sucked in the dusty air and heaved a shallow batch of breath. He sat himself on the ratty flexen couch beside Sabrina, and sprawled his legs out lazily. Restless he was, craving the eternal essence of sleep._

_“I’m alright I suppose, Carina and Cecelia aren’t getting any better. No improvements for their health, and I think Valentina is starting to get sick too.”_

_Sabrina’s expression softened with the sincere sun of sympathy. Her plump lips had inverted into a smile that was melancholy as the feverish moon._

_“I’m so sorry Vance, I wish I could do something about it. That I was a doctor, something.”_

_Vance shrugged, hopeless as the compacted Pluto. “Ah, don’t worry about it darlin’. You being there for me, and Johnny too helps me.”_

_Her smile was plastered a permanent content beam._

_“Good, and know I will always be there, if you ever need anything just let me know.”_

_He nodded in response, exhaling an extensive, exasperated sigh. He chewed on his lip as his eyes lingered to the ceiling above them, mentally trailing over the splintery ceiling that was like the tattered jeans in his wardrobe. This place was decay overload, but would the greasers bother to repair it? Probably not, there was no desire too. It would probably endanger the place from desolating into ramshackles and smithereens._

_”I just wish my mom and dad would actually care, you know?” He began._

_”Like, as much as I love my sisters, it’s overbearing, you know? Three are sick, and all of them are so young. We don’t have insurance that covers all of us, and my daddy doesn’t bother to take care of us, my momma too. They rather waste all of their money on booze and blacking out whenever they can. It’s a major drag. And it’s like, as much as this place looks like it crawled out of the gates of Hell, I always find myself ascending into the stairway of Heaven here. I always find peace here.”_

_Sabrina fiddled with her fingertips anxiously, another one of her perturbed habits when something was sewn to her mind._

_“Me too, especially when it’s just me, although it’s nice bonding with you boys too when being here.”_

_”We are all a happy family, and I’m so grateful for that.” Vance acknowledged appreciatively. He loved being a part of the greaser gang, they were all a pack of obedient dogs, loyally and attentive to lending an ear. He had considered them more family than his own. Albeit they weren’t blood, they still acted more of a happy family than his. Granted, they weren’t the member of the Brady Bunch, but what was crucial was their limitless and unconditional love they accounted for each other. Their brotherhood was unified strong and dynamic. When together, they were inseparable, and top mighty to dissemble._

_“Yeah.”_

_He averted his gaze to the female face, who’s expression was swimming in a sullen lake._

_Cocking an eyebrow, he nudged her with his elbow. “Ey, why so glum chum?”_

_She shrugged, crossing her arms and treating her sudden discovery of the flowing sea of sadness as if it was nothing._

_“It’s nothing, it’s sort of stupid.”_

_“Sugar, nothin’ you say is stupid!” He assured. “Now tell me what’s numbing you blue?”_

_“Well, I’m fourteen and everyone in my grade has kissed everyone, except me. It makes me feel upset because I feel so excluded, like I’m a loser or something.”_

_Vance instantly interjected. “You are not a loser doll! No way! And so what if you haven’t kissed anyone? You will, no doubt about it!”_

_”I know, I just.. I wonder what it’s like, how it tastes, how it feels, what you do. I don’t want to be inexperienced when I kiss someone.”_

_He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows, pondering a serious fathom. He had been the “makeout master” and he was proud and inhabited immense joy as if it was his own child he had been prideful of. It reminded him he still shed a little dignity when treading the visage of this hopeless earth._

_“Sab, I tell you what, I’ll treat you to your first kiss.”_

_Who knew it was humanely possible for a Christmas bulb to radiate more luminous than others._

_“You will?” She exclaimed, and he nodded, offering a sly smile._

_”Of course, that’s what friends are for, right?”_

_She propped herself up on the couch, aligning her shoulders abroad. She rotated herself so she confronted him directly, preparing herself for the moment. He ruminated second thoughts, but denied that and intended to help her through the wider thick and narrow thin. The Vincent’s had assisted him through everything, so why not reciprocate with an act of kindness himself?_

_“I heard you are the makeout master.” She recalled with a giggle, and with a lick of his lips, an egotistical grin was embedded upon his face._

_“Don’t mean to brag, don’t mean to boast, but I am the famous makeout master. Don’t listen to what Lefty says, he’s just jealous of me.”_

_She giggled, as it was regular for these two to argue who should be crowned king for the designated makeout master._

_“So, walk me through it,” she prompted, preparing herself. She tried to play the naive card fittingly, she could be capable of being a hit actress like Audrey Hepburn. A 1960’s icon, a remarkable woman who shattered the vulnerable barriers with her shining class and elegant charm._

_Vance fixated his position to where he was in front of her. She stooped to her knees, crossing them underneath her bottom. They were tucked underneath her mini plaid skirt, which revealed the crevice of her naked thighs. Visible to him, he tried not to focus on them, instead only meeting her gaze._

_“Alright, what you wanna do is pace yourself, keep steady and don’t think of the bad, think about the good. If your first kiss is with someone who you consider real special, don’t be afraid to deepen it, make it passionate. Sweet and tender, that kind of thing.”_

_She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, comprehending him ad verbum in fixated concentration._

_“What’s cool about kissing someone is that there’s all sorts of types, kind of like how there is types of French fries, there’s curly, crinkle cut, sweet potato, smiley faced ones, and wedges. You can do so much in a single kiss, and it can be absolutely breath taking.”_

_She mused about Ricky’s, how it had been passionate and swimming in treacherous depth._

_”Even French-Kissing?”_

_The stitching of his lips evolved into a devious smirk. “Even French-Kissing. It’s my favorite type after all.”_

_She smiled, desperately anxious for a French kiss to devour. She heard that it was the birth of magic in all kisses, that you had explored all of the enchanted realms of first base._

_“I think I want to French kiss.” She added._

_“You sure you want to do that?” He asked incessantly. He also didn’t want to make her regret anything she didn’t intend to do. She wanted this girl to have a stellar experience, like she would burst from the rocket of this world._

_She nodded slowly, assuring her answer._

_“Okay,” he murmured, leaning closer. He tucked the loose strands of hair that covered her hickory eyes, that were dazzled with glimmers so exquisite. She quivered with anticipation, her knees were trembling and she was fragile glass. Against his touch, she was a melted pool of water as his arms enticed around her. His lips connected with hers, and pleasurably a tropical commotion, a burning ember gone rampant._

_“Follow my lead, okay?” He murmured throughout the kiss. She delivered a courteous nod, acknowledging she registered his directions._

_He plead for entrance to the sunken caverns of her mouth. He opened his, extending his salmon tongue where it connected with each, meticulous root of her jawline. Adagio, he elapsed his tongue in her mouth. Albeit, she struggled initially, despite having a first kiss with Ricky to develop experience, however she never had intentions to French kiss. She had been a fast learner due to her natural intelligence advancing her forward. Their tongues interlocked, and when Sabrina grew desperate for shallow breath, Vance nipped at her lips. He smothered her with speckles of pampered kisses upon her temple and the apple of her cheek in respect for her waiting. She caught him by astonishment when she tossed her arms around the nape of his neck. Impressed, he tightened his coil around her, progressing into a warmer embrace. She took the lead, deepening the kisses. She wasn’t afraid to get sloppy, it was irresistibly breath taking for him-_

_Literally._

_She dived in deeper, licking and glossing and stroking with each kiss. It amplified to something intense, and he had been amazed that a fourteen year old girl, the same age as his younger sister Valentina, was capable of kisses so enthralling. There was no denying that this girl, the female Vincent, younger sister of temperamental Johnny, was going to marvel anyone with how those plump, fruit flavored lips could lock. She was going to become a sweet desire for anyone to devour._

_The two, short greasers released each other from their grip, both mesmerized with the intensity of the makeout session._

_“Wow,” Sabrina whispered, blinking excessively to concentrate on the bliss of the moment._

_Vance repeated the similar gesture, a bit more stupefied at how someone as naive as her could pull through a vehement makeout like that. Especially in the realms of French kissing, which was difficult to accomplish a steady pace from._

_“By kissing like that, you are gunna make the boys, or girls, whatever you are into float on cloud nine.”_

_“I’m into boys, and only boys.” She confirmed, and he chuckled in reciprocation._

_“I was saying that with girls a while ago, but now I go both ways honey.”_

_Sabrina giggled playfully and like children in a chirpy schoolyard, they lavished together through their inseparable bond until the brink of dusk._


End file.
